Tu m'appartiens
by Lemon Owl
Summary: Quand Shizuo et Izaya se retrouve saoulent dans un bar.. SHIZAYA J'espère que vous aimerez :)


ll était exactement 23 heures lorsque l'informateur quitta son bureau. Il prit le train de Shinjuku en direction d'Ikebukuro, trop fatigué pour y aller à pied. Et même si la distance était courte, et qu'il arriva vite à destination, la foule l'avait étouffé et encore plus affaibli. Il soupira. Heureusement il avait fini son travail pour aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se détendre.

Contrairement à Shinjuku on trouvait plein d'endroits à Ikebukuro pour se relaxer et boire un coup. Il fit la route jusqu'au sushi russe. Pas de Shizu-chan ce soir ? s'étonna-il. D'habitude cette bête sauvage lui fonçait dessus et/ou le repérait à l'odeur pendant ou avant leur course habituelle. Ne pas le voir était assez ennuyeux, n'allez pas croire qu'il lui manque! Mais que faire lorsque votre jouet préféré est absent ? Et en plus de ça le sushi russe n'était pas ouvert ce soir ! Quelle plaie...mais c'était étonnant. Il n'allait pas chercher à comprendre, il s'en fichait, de toutes façons le restaurant était fermé, sûrement pour une bonne raison.

Il se dirigea alors vers une ruelle, entra dans un bar et s'assit. Il commanda sa boisson, assez vite d'ailleurs car le barman le connaissait bien et avait vite prit sa commande pour le servir ensuite. De sa place qui vit-il ? Shizuo Heiwajima qui faisait son entrée ! Quelle surprise, cela l'étonnait que son Shizu-chan connaisse un endroit pareil. Et en plus il était seul ? Tom ne se trouvait pas là, donc ce n'était pas pour le boulot que cet idiot était venu ici...

Effectivement, Shizuo le remarqua de suite, il tourna la tête de plusieurs côtés, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule place restante, et ce, à côté de cette vermine! Quelle horreur... Mais il avait trop soif et était trop crevé, espérons seulement que cette puce se la boucle.

Il s'assit donc à côté de sa Némésis, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Il n'était pas calme évidement, l'envie de le taper l'avait effleuré plusieurs fois en quelques secondes. Il commanda une boisson sans alcool. Et il aurait du s'en douter, la puce fit une remarque.

"-Shizu-chan, pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas que tu ne prennes pas d'alcool..."

Disait-il en sirotant sa bière. Calme Shizuo, il faut rester calme...  
En tous cas la puce avait dû bien boire avant son arrivée, elle avait les joues rouges.

"-Et toi tu d'vrais pas en prendre, on dirait qu't'es d'jà saoul!

-Ooh..N'hausse pas le ton, j'ai eu une dure journée et je suis fatigué. Déjà que ta vue m'insupporte..

-Ta gueule, commence pas à me chercher parce que je connais un moyen pour que tu ne me vois plus, tu vas en souffrir !

-Oh là là... que de violence, tu es méchant Shizu-chan...

-La ferme sale asticot !"

Shizuo claqua violement le verre contre le bar, si bien qu'il explosa. Le barman s'empressa de lui donner quelque chose pour ses blessures, il ne refusa pas et essaya de se calmer. Il recommanda une boisson, mais il fallait qu'il attende, à cause du monde. Si seulement elle était muette cette puce! Quelle emmerdeuse...

"-Dommage...

-Ta gueule!

-Hmm..."

Izaya continua de boire, et Shizuo d'attendre. Mais il y avait de plus en plus de monde.

"-Tu ne veux pas goûter cette bière Shizu-chan?

-Nan

-Pourquoi? C'est bon pourtant.

-Certainement pas.

-Tu as déjà goûté au moins ?

-Bien sûr que j'en ai d'jà bu! Et je maintiens que c'est dégueulasse!

-Tu trouve que ça a mauvais goût donc?

-J'viens d'le dire!

-D'accord..."

Izaya bût une gorgée, il mit sa main derrière la nuque du blond pour le tourner vers lui et l'embrassa. Shizuo écarquilla les yeux, la boisson se glissait dans la bouche du musclé, il n'avait le choix que de l'avaler. Il fit reculer le brun.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Ca se voit non ? Ça a meilleur goût maintenant tu ne trouves pas ?..."

L'informateur répéta sa manœuvre, une deuxième fois, puis une troisième fois...  
Les deux hommes avaient les joues rouges. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser cherchant tout les deux la domination. Izaya ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait faire, pourquoi le faisait-il d'ailleurs ? Pour ennuyer Shizuo ? L'alcool lui avait monté à la tête ? Sûrement... En tout cas s'il avait souhaite l'emmerder, ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de marcher.

Shizuo n'arrivait pas à décoller ses lèvres de celles du brun, sauf pour reprendre du souffle. Elles étaient si sucrées... Il en voulait plus...Pourquoi plus ?! Il ne savait pas, il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait emmené Izaya jusqu'à chez lui, ni pourquoi il le jeta sur le lit et qu'il commença à le déshabiller... ça devait être l'alcool...Non, ça ne pouvait être que ça !

Shizuo lui enleva le bas, Izaya enleva le haut de son dominant. Pourquoi le corps de Shizuo lui faisait tant envie ? Il le détestait, personne ne le détestait plus que lui. Il laissa le blond lui enlever son haut, caresser son ventre et mordiller ses deux bouts de chairs, mais il ne laissa pas lui arracher des gémissements, hors de question de perdre le contrôle. Mais le blond l'embrassa, continuant ses baisers jusqu'en bas du ventre en laissant parfois des suçons. Il s'attaqua au bas, en effectuant un lent va-et-vient. Le brun serra ses cheveux dorés. Il l'avait préparé, maintenant Il allait passer à l'action. Le dominé ne retint plus ses bruits. Shizuo continua de l'embrasser.

Izaya ressentit du plaisir, de la douleur, de la honte... "C'est presque un viol..." pensait-il.

"-Shizu...une vraie...bête sauvage...

-Izaya..."

"Pourquoi tu murmures si tendrement mon prénom à mon oreille ?.."

Le jour éclairait la chambre. Izaya entrouvrit les yeux. Shizuo le regardait droit les yeux.

"-...Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai fait ça avec toi...?

-Va savoir..."

Shizuo sourit et l'embrassa.

"-Tu m'as fais mal...

-Je sais"

Et ça le fait rire en plus ce blondinet ! grognait le brun dans ses pensées.

"-On est quittes maintenant, puce

-Crétin

-La ferme

-Salle bête

-Salle vermine

-Monstre

-Asticot

-Je te hais shizu-chan...

-Moi aussi Puce"

"Je te hais, tu es le seul que je hais, tu es le seul à avoir le droit de me haïr autant. Tu m'appartiens".

**Merci de m'avoir lu :)**

**N'hésitez pas un mettre un commentaire, constructif s'il vous plaît (surtout si vous n'aimez pas, je comprends, vous n'êtes pas obligés d'aimer). En tout cas merci à ceux qui aiment et qui laisses un commentaire :) !**

**Et n'hésitez pas à aller sur mon blog de Fanfiction :) : Fanfic et OtakuRockNeko sur Blogger.**


End file.
